


Longing For Each Other

by sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy and Toby spend the night together, Toby really likes her moans, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby reminisce about their night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by Ella's (whataboutateakettle) ficlet on tumblr about Happy's moans. It was an idea too good to pass up.

Her head is pillowed on his arm and she seems rather comfortable next to him as she sleeps. The bright, blinking red of the alarm clock says it’s long after midnight and he knows he’ll drop off soon enough but the same thought has been reverberating in his mind for hours.

She’s a moaner. 

Toby’s staring at her ceiling, studying every line ingrained in it as the three words consume him.

He noticed it the first time she kissed him, of course, and the memory of it stuck with him. The vibration of it against his mouth, and the slight chill that had passed through him when he realized that Happy Quinn moaned while kissing him. 

He rolls over until he’s facing her sleeping form. Moonlight glimmers through the window, outlining the curve of her body in a soft glow. She looks serene there next to him on her dark red sheets. Vulnerable too, he thinks. He lets his hand rest on her waist, running his thumb softly across her skin. It’s soft, cool too where it’s not underneath the cotton of the comforter covering them both. 

They had a long night. It’s been only hours since they were there on the beach under the moon, watching Megan join the stars in a blaze of light, lips still tingling from moments before. 

Toby kept the sound of her moan in the back of his mind for months, waiting for the day he’d get to hear it again. Like bubbles trapped in glass, the memory of it was a permanent fixture in his brain. He’d revisit it ever so often, in moments when it felt like the mighty love oak was failing to thrive. 

So when he did get to hear it again just mere seconds after their lips touched, it was almost too good to be true. He committed the kiss to memory right after as he watched her walk towards the others and filed away the sound of her moan. It was just a sound but he treasured it, the kiss, and the sentiment of it all like a jewel, hoping that the next time would happen sooner rather than later. Luckily for him, it did. 

They all stayed on the beach for a while until they trudged through the sand back to the cars. In retrospect, he noticed that she had walked particularly close to him. But in that moment, the only thing palpable and present in his mind had been the feeling of her lips against his, of her fingers against his cheeks, of her body beneath his own hands. 

It wasn’t until they were next to her truck and was pulling him down that he realized it was happening again. The same warmth from before rushed through him, and although it was just as insistent, it was a softer kiss. Happy knew then that he had no intention of quitting her, that he still wanted to kiss her as much as she had wanted to kiss him. It showed in the way she moved her mouth against his with no rush and slid her hands from his cheeks to his neck, settling against him in the crisp night breeze. 

He heard her moan again, quietly, as he licked into her mouth and skimmed his fingertips under her shirt. He was half-expecting it, but it still caught him by surprise. But even more surprising were the words that followed, stated resolutely as she steadied herself with one hand still on his chest.

“I’m taking you home, Doc.” 

It took him a second before he grasped the meaning behind those few words, and he stood there, eyes wide and staring at her as she laughed a bit and opened the passenger door of her truck for him. 

The rest of their evening was nothing short of amazing, not that Toby had doubted it would be. Even hours later in the still of her bedroom, so quiet that he could listen to her every breath, it all remained magnificently clear. The way her skin had felt against his, naked and soft; warm beneath his palms as he ran his hands all over the contour of her body, and wet where his fingertips and mouth had had their fun. It was all preserved in his mind. 

He would never forget what finally happened between them, but beyond every detail that had flirted with his senses, one thing managed to poke his intellect: her moans. 

He’s still facing her as he ponders the same thoughts, and it would be a lie to say he hasn’t moved closer to her in the past few minutes, inching his arms further around her. He doesn’t know why her moans tickle his brain so much. He figures he should’ve expected them, after those first few kisses. 

Happy moaned so much, and Toby loved every minute of it. Every time he pressed his mouth to her body, and when their lips moved together; whenever he sucked at her flesh, licked her, entered her. His ears were an audience to every moan that tumbled from her lips, and to him they were the most beautiful sounds. 

And then he heard his name become a moan, those long drawn out syllables paired perfectly with the expression of pure pleasure on her face. He felt like he had unlocked a version of her that others wouldn’t expect; the Happy Quinn who completely lets loose, audibly. Maybe that’s why it intrigues him so much. 

At last the pull of sleep is stronger than his thoughts and his sight fades into darkness as he shuts his eyes. He can still feel the rise and fall of her rib cage under his hand, and he’s grateful that she’s alive and well and next to him.

 

* * *

 

Happy wakes up surrounded by warmth. Her cheek is against something solid and she reluctantly peels her eyes open to find a certain shrink next to her. She can’t hold back a grin and bites her lip as she remembers what happened the night before. 

She’d like to go back to sleep, but the novelty of the situation keeps her awake. So she props herself up on her elbow and watches Toby. He’s still very asleep, with his mouth slightly open as he breathes in and out. She rests her hand on his chest, watching and feeling how it rises and falls. 

She takes note of where his own hands are. One is behind his head and the other, she realizes, is touching her lower back. His arm is curved around her and she settles back down against it, laying her own arm over his chest. 

Happy closes her eyes for a minute, pressing her face against his skin and inhaling his scent; she can still detect hints of his cologne. Her mind starts to go through everything she experienced yesterday, starting with that second kiss on the beach. 

She remembers the way she swallowed her fear and offered up trying again to him, only to feel that fear creep back when he spoke. But before she knew it his lips were on hers and she let go. 

Then she remembers walking across the sand and fighting the desire to run back and plant her lips on his again. So she waited until they were by the cars, pulling him down as her decision to bring him home materialized in her mind. She didn’t hold back when they got to her place; she urged him on like never before. 

She chuckles at the thought of Toby’s face when she started pulling off his clothes. It was a combination of elation and disbelief, the expression of someone finally getting something they want after longing for it for so long. 

She’s deep into the memory of him eating her out when she becomes aware of her skin being rubbed. She lifts her head and glances down, remembering that his arm is around her before looking up to two smiling, hazel eyes and a curved lip. 

“What are you thinking about, Hap?” He looks sleepy still but he’s beaming at her. 

Happy’s lost for words for a moment, too close to melting in the warmth of his eyes. She blinks and lays her head back down against him, feeling a lazy smile spread across her face. 

“Last night. I’m thinking about all that happened last night.” 

She expects to hear a jumble of words out of him soon enough, but all Toby does is scoot down and roll onto his side so he’s facing her. 

“What was your favorite part of last night?” She opens her mouth to answer but the words die in her throat as he pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and rests his hand gently on her cheek.

He laughs quietly and she feels her cheeks go slightly warm even though she smiles. 

“I really liked when you went down on me.” 

Her words make him grin and leans forward to kiss her. It’s sweet and lazy, and although they both have less than pleasant morning breath she runs her fingers through his hair and pulls him closer. 

Just seconds later, she’s already moaning into his mouth. He waits until the kiss comes to its natural end, but as soon as it does he smiles as wide as a child on Christmas morning. Happy can practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he starts talking. 

“You know what I really liked about last night?” 

He makes an effort to calm down a bit, she notices, but he’s still grinning like a fool. 

She laughs. “What did you like, Doc?” 

He’s silent for a moment and in a second she’s overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. It’s unwavering, and she can plainly see the utter adoration and love in it. 

“You’re a moaner, Hap.” 

It takes her completely by surprise and she can’t help but blush again. Certain memories flood her mind and she looks down as the heat grows stronger in her cheeks. 

Toby swallows, aware of his misstep, and hesitates before taking her hand. 

“Hap, what’s wrong?” 

She looks up and there’s nothing but sincerity in her expression. 

“It just really surprised me. You’re not the first person to tell me that, but you’re not being an ass about it.” 

Toby feels relief wash over him and wraps her in a hug. 

“I don’t know what that other asshole of a person told you, but I absolutely love your moans.” He pauses to look at her and catches her biting her lip as he whispers in her ear. “They’re so hot.” 

She feels his breath warm on her skin and it makes her shiver. Toby quickly nips at her ear and kisses across her jaw, sliding his hand up to rest on her neck. He can feel her pulse quicken under his thumb, but she leans back to look him straight in the eye. 

“Wanna make me moan some more, Doc?” She quirks her eyebrows and watches Toby’s eyes flicker down to her lips again. 

In one movement he rolls her onto her back and leans over her, letting his lips fall to her neck. Happy’s reaction is immediate; she arches against him and wraps her hands around his back, letting her fingertips dig into his skin. 

It’s not long before he’s kissing moans out of her, although by this point he’s just smiling against her skin. He pauses for a moment though, and moves back over to her ear. 

“Hey, Hap? He hears a murmured ‘mhmm’ through her heavy breathing and laughs. “Merry Christmas. You’re the best present I could have ever asked for.”


End file.
